


Happy Hawaii

by SophieAyase



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: "I could buy you... I dunno. A T-shirt, maybe? Something that looks good on you."





	Happy Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



“2B!”

She looked up to see 9S bounding toward her, a grin on his face and a small bundle in his arms. She smiled to herself, enjoying the new feeling. She’d resisted his infectious joy for far too long. “Pod, halt fishing,” she murmured.

“2B!” 9S called again.

“What is it?” she asked, amused.

“I bought us…” He unfurled his bundle dramatically. “Matching T-shirts!” His face shone with excitement, his eyes sparkling. It was nice to  _ see  _ his eyes, she thought absently. He reached out to her with one of the shirts clutched in his hand. She took it gently, then held it out to examine it. “HAPPY HAWAII” was emblazoned in a garish yellow-orange color against a pale aquamarine, the shadows of palm trees behind the words.

“Where did you get these from?” she asked lightly.

“Emil said he’d come across them. He let me have them in exchange for some copper ore. Well? Put it on!” He was reaching over his own head to slip the other shirt over his YoRHa uniform.

“I’m not sure that’s really how you’re supposed to wear them…”

“Two-Beeeeeeeeeee,” he whined.

“All right. All right.” She pulled the shirt over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves. The shirt bunched strangely over her dress. But if it kept 9S happy, she’d do it.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked excitedly.

“I think it’s very sweet of you, Nines.”

“Aww.” She noticed a bit of parablush coloring his cheeks. “Do you like the shirt, though?” he asked eagerly.

“Uh…” She couldn’t lie to him. Not even about this. Not anymore. “It doesn’t really go with our uniforms, does it?”

9S’ face started to fall. Oh, hell, she couldn’t bear that. “Maybe we just need to find something else to wear them with?” she suggested tentatively.

“Analysis,” 046 piped up. “Humans frequently wore such T-shirts with denim pants known as ‘blue jeans.’”

2B smiled, a little more eagerly than she usually did. “Why don’t I find us some blue jeans to go with these T-shirts, then?”

9S was smiling again, this time with affection rather than excitement. “You’d do that?” he asked happily.

_ After all I’ve done? _ she thought.  _ I owe you at least that much. _ “Yeah,” she said aloud. “Of course.”

_Emil had better have some goddamn blue jeans,_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> 12 points to anyone who spotted the ABBA reference. An extra 12 points to anyone who spotted the second ABBA reference.


End file.
